


Safe and Sound

by SherlockWolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Songfic, implied steggy only, mentions steve's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being separated from Bucky is one of Steve's worst fears. When it becomes true, it hurts more than he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, “I’ll never let you go”_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, “Don’t leave me here alone”_

_But that’s dead and gone and passed tonight_

~

    It was the night before their siege of the HYDRA train. Bucky and Steve were tucked away in their own tent for the night. Since the team was going to have to get up before dawn they had all bunkered down as soon as the sun set to get some sleep.

    Unknown to the rest of their team, Steve and Bucky were in the habit of opening up and spreading out their two sleeping bags, one on top of the other, so that they could snuggle underneath one open sleeping bag while lying on the other.

    This night was no different, but there was an atmosphere around the camp that was profoundly affecting both Steve’s and Bucky’s abilities to fall asleep. Everyone knew that tomorrow’s mission was going to be dangerous, and everyone was scared.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve whispered, when the sun had been down for hours and the soft snores of the rest of the team surrounded them.

“Yeah, Stevie?” Bucky whispered back, tightening his arm ever so slightly around the other man. Steve was lying on his back while Bucky was on his side with an arm slung over Steve’s chest. The other was tucked in between Steve’s shoulder and Bucky’s chest, and it had gone numb hours ago. That didn’t bother him, though. Especially not when Steve had his eyes resting on Bucky the whole night so far. It was a pleasant distraction.

“You don’t think we’re gonna-?”

“No.” Bucky snapped, cutting off Steve’s question. Steve flinched slightly at Bucky’s harsh tone, but Bucky wasn’t going to let him continue entertaining that thought. Sure, the mission wasn’t going to be easy. But no one was going to die. Bucky wasn’t going to let that happen.

 “Steve.” Bucky whispered after a few minutes passed. Steve had closed his eyes, but Bucky knew he was still awake; still afraid.

Steve hummed in response, so Bucky continued, “I’m not going anywhere, m’kay? Neither are you.”

Steve’s sigh was weighted, and Bucky didn’t like the sound of it. So, he rolled on top of him so that he could look down at Steve’s now open beautiful blue eyes and tell him again,

“I’m never gonna let you go. You hear me? Trains, bullets, Red Skull, Hitler, none of it’s gonna take my Steve from me.”

Steve’s eyes were watering at the edges, and Bucky gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, though he felt like crying himself. The thought of losing Steve hadn’t been something he’d adjusted to well when he’d discovered that Steve was serving the army as Captain America. He’d spent his whole life assuming that Steve was going to stay safe at home, in Brooklyn. It gave him a reason to fight and a reason to come home. But now, Steve was right here, with him on the front lines of a war Bucky wished he’d never been dragged into. It was terrifying.

“Don’t leave me, either. Promise me that you’ll be okay.” Steve whispered brokenly. Bucky couldn’t stand that; he dipped his head down and gave Steve a gentle kiss, which in itself was a promise. When he broke away, he gave his promise words.

“I love you, Steve Rogers, and I will _never_ leave you.”

~

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

~

    For months, all Steve could dream about was Bucky. He dreamed of being able to pull him back to safety. He dreamed of falling with him. He dreamed of _jumping after him_. Of course, he never told Peggy about his dreams. She would’ve worried unnecessarily since she already knew that he felt guilty, and Steve hadn’t wanted to trouble her.

    The sun was going down while Steve tried to figure out the control panel of the HYDRA ship. His efforts were to no avail, and so when he sat back in the chair and looked out, he finally noticed the gorgeous scenery. The ocean had a sunflower tint to it, and the clouds looked like they were spun of gold thread.

    He thought of how Bucky would’ve loved to see that sunset. Sunsets had been one of his treasures, and this one looked like heaven. It was then that he knew what to do, and he almost laughed at the irony of his idea and the setting before him.

    There was only one way to save his country right now, and he had to do it. For Peggy. For Bucky. For Sarah.

    So he called Peg. And when the time came, he closed his eyes and waited to be reunited with his mother and the love of his life.

~

_Don’t you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything’s on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto the lullaby_

_Even when the music’s gone_

~

    When the Winter Soldier’s mask fell off during their fight, Steve felt as if the wind had been kicked out of him. The last thing he could ever had expected in the future was to find Bucky alive. Especially since his friend had fallen off of a _cliff_.

    Even though Bucky’s name slipped out, Steve immediately wondered if it was a trick. He found it much more likely that HYDRA had concocted an android with Bucky’s face just to freak him out. But when the soldier responded, Steve’s doubts washed away. That voice was Bucky’s, no doubt about it.

    Later, when Steve was fighting Bucky on the helicarrier, he saw cracks in the soldier’s control that kept him begging for Bucky to stop beating him up and to _remember him_ instead. Steve didn’t think he was going to be able to break him in time, but then he remembered something Bucky said to him way back before he ever became Captain America. The words came out perfectly, and Steve hoped that the reference to who they were before this mess would shake Bucky to the core.

_“Then finish it. ‘Cuz I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.”_

     Lucky for Steve, he was right. Bucky froze mid punch with his breath caught in his lungs, and he stared at Steve as if he were a kicked puppy. Steve was about to reach for him when the glass beneath him broke. He fell into the water expecting to die for the second time in his life.

~

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You’ll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

~

    When he and Sam find Bucky, it’s all Steve can do not to pry him out of the machine immediately. He hates seeing Bucky in pain, and he wants nothing but to stop hurting him. But he knows that Bucky is still battling the control of the Winter Soldier, which means that he’s still a threat. There’s nothing Steve can do but meet Bucky’s pleading stare and listen to Sam tell him that he might have a friend who can help them.

~

_Just close your eyes_

_You’ll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I’ll be safe and sound_

~

    Finally, when Bucky is finally free and safe in his arms, Steve makes sure to tell him the words that have been stuck in his heart for seven decades because Bucky hasn’t been there to hear them.

_“I love you, too, Bucky.”_


End file.
